In a metal cutting process, cutting heat is accumulated near the nose of tool and results in sharp increase of local temperature on the cutter; as the chips flow out at high speed, the rake face and flank face of the cutter may be worn out easily, and consequently so-called “crescent depression” is formed thereon. As the width and depth of the “crescent depression” increase and extend towards the cutting edge gradually, the strength of the cutting blade is decreased, resulting in breaking of the blade. Besides, in the cutting process of a highly plastic metal material, built-up edges are formed owing to a “sticking phenomenon”, affecting surface quality and dimensional accuracy of the workpiece. Therefore, the surface wearing and adhesion of a cutter have a direct influence on the cutting quality and service life of the cutter.
From the view of bionic, micro-bulge morphologies can endow some unique properties to surfaces. For example, the sub-micron mastoids on the surface of a lotus leaf bestow a super-hydrophobic property to the lotus leaf; the lumpy protrusions on the skin surface of shark are helpful for decreasing submarine resistance. Actually, the anti-adhesion effect of micro-bulges may also be applied to the interface of the cutter-chip friction pair; a morphology of micro-bulge array can reduce the actual area of contact therebetween and exert debonding and antifriction effects. For example, the Chinese patent ZL201210446252.8 has disclosed a method and an apparatus for complex texturing treatment of cutter surface. Micro-cavities, fused protrusions, and micro-grooves are worked out on the cutter at main frictional and wear portions by means of a high-energy laser beam or high-energy electronic beam to prolong the service life of the cutter, improve cutting quality and cooling effect, and reduce machining cost. In addition, the patent document has further disclosed a processing apparatus that implements the complex texturing treatment method. The method can reduce cutter-chip adhesion to a certain extent, but attains very limited effects of reducing the cutting force, cutting temperature rise, and wearing, etc.; under some cutting conditions, the chips are in point-contact with the point-shaped protrusions and cause increased friction; in addition, the micro-bulges may be worn down easily, and have poor morphology retentiveness.
The Chinese patent ZL201110089826.6 has disclosed a micro-textured self-lubricating drill bit and a method for preparing the drill bit, wherein, a micro-groove or micro-pore texture is arranged in the cutter-chip contact region of a rake face, and filled with solid emulsifier. During dry cutting, under the effect of high temperature, the solid lubricant in the micro-texture is softened quickly and coated over the rake face of the cutter, forming a continuous solid lubrication layer, which can prevent adhesion, reduce friction and abrasion, and improve the service life of the cutter. In that patent, a lubricant is filled in a concave texture morphology, which has poor anti-adhesion performance when compared with a protrusion texture; moreover, the volume of solid lubricant that can be stored in the pit morphology is very limited, consequently, the effective lubrication time is limited to a certain extent.
The Chinese patent ZL201310022645.0 has disclosed a preparing method for an anti-adhesion, antifriction, and micro-mosaic complex texture on cutter surface, wherein, a complex texture that has textured micro-bulges, micro-cavities, and micro-grooves is formed on the cutter surface by means of laser; and a composite solid lubricant material is packed into the micro-cavities and micro-grooves under pressure. The method is inconvenient to implement, because it involves complex morphologies and has strict requirements for the laser; in addition, the method has problems, for example, the micro-bulges on the surface may be worn down easily, and the solid lubricant is consumed quickly.
The Chinese patent CN201510653803 has disclosed a preparing method for a micro-textured cemented carbide blade, wherein, a forming mold with a micro-texture is prepared with a cubic boron nitride grinding wheel, then cemented carbide powder is pressed in the forming mold, and a micro-textured cemented carbide cutter is prepared by vacuum sintering. The method requires a complex process, and is difficult to implement; in addition, since the micro-texture morphology can't be too small in size owing to the requirements of the compression molding and mold stripping process, the micro-texture obtained with the method is large in size and has poor anti-adhesion and lubrication effects.